Opposites Attract
by SiriuslyinLOVEwithProngs
Summary: When Blaise and Hermione fall, they fall hard and fast. R
1. Chapter 1

Blaise Zabini was definitely not the usual Slytherin. He didn't agree with the 'Dark Lord' and wasn't impressed by the way his friends were planning on joining him. He was even more disgusted by the way Malfoy talked about the _task _Voldemort had given him.

Although, he wouldn't admit this to his friends.

Hermione Granger was the same, yet the complete opposite. She felt the same way about Voldemort but she wasn't afraid to admit it. She was a true Gryffindor through and through and was best friends with the Harry Potter, so of course she was against Voldemort.

* * *

Blaise was strolling through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, not really caring that he was late for History of Magic. He was reading the Prophet, eating an apple and not watching where he was going. 

He turned a corner and looked up just in time to see a flash of brown hair. Then someone ran into him and he stumbled back a few steps. The girl was falling, so he caught her in his arms. He turned her over to see who she was and looked into the eyes of Hermione Granger.

She certainly was a lot prettier than she had been. Her hair was no longer bushy, her teeth weren't too large for her mouth and she had good posture.

Hermione looked up into Blaise Zabini's eyes. Zabini was holding her, and he didn't seem to be letting go. He really was quite gorgeous. His dark messy hair framed his face and his blue-green eyes pierced her.

Blaise gazed into Hermione's eyes before he seemed to come out of a daze. He put her back on her feet before nodding at her and promptly walking away. Hermione let her eyes follow him, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Hermione thought about Blaise alot for the next week. She didn't answer questions in class and didn't pay attention to Harry and Ron. She didn't know why she couldn't stop thinking about him, she just couldn't. 

Blaise thought about Hermione a lot as well. He had never really given her much thought, just going along with his mates, not calling her names but not stopping the others, either. He didn't know why he was thinking about her so much, but she fascinated him.

* * *

A week after Hermione and Blaise's encounter, at dinner, Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table a lot, only to find that the one she was looking for wasn't there. 

"What're you looking for, Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned etched on his face.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione replied, smiling at her best friend.

"It's pretty obvious you're looking for something. Just tell us," Ron butted in.

"I just thought I hear-," Hermione paused in her excuse, because just past Ron's head someone had entered the Great Hall.

This someone had messy hair and startling eyes.

Blaise Zabini walked into the Great Hall with blood smeared on his cheek. His hair was messier than usual.

Hermione didn't know why, but suddenly she felt like brushing away the hair that fell into his eyes. Shocked, Hermione wondered why she felt this.

_Its not as if I like him! I don't even know him...But he is very gorg - no Hermione, don't even think about it._

While Hermione wondered what had happened to him, Blaise sat himself down next to Draco Malfoy.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked, not sounding as though he really cared.

"Nothing," Blaise answered, shrugging. He helped himself to some potatoes and tried to eat.

"Oh come on, its obvious _something_ happened,"

"Nothing happened Draco. Just drop it,"

"Touchy, touchy. I'm finished, see you in the common room," Draco got up to leave.

Blaise looked after his friend, thinking, then began playing with his food again.

_Draco was his best friend but, damn, sometimes he annoyed him. _

Suddenly he got the familiar feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up and met a set of light brown eyes.

He looked into the face of Hermione. She wore a little frown on her forehead, which was really cute. Blaise then realised that she looked concerned. About him. No one was ever concerned about him, not his friends, and definitely not his mother.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders, brushing off her silent questions, and sort of smiled. She sort of smiled back and then turned her attention to Potter.

After a few more minutes of forcing himself to eat, Blaise noticed Hermione leave the hall. She refused to look at him, he didn't know why.

Blaise decided to follow her. He wasn't hungry anyway.

Hermione walked into the Entrance Hall and talked with Professor McGonnagall for a few minutes before heading out onto the school grounds. Blaise watched her walk towards the Black Lake. She sat underneath a tree and just watched the ripples in the water.

Deciding it would do no harm, Blaise decided to go sit with her.

He walked down to the tree, and sat next to her, keeping his eyes on the lake.

"Hey," He muttered.

"Hey," Hermione said back, looking at him from behind her long dark lashes. Blaise glanced at her and smiled, then ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

They sat in silence for a long time, just watching the moonlight on the water. Then Hermione glanced back at Blaise and realised that the he still had blood on his cheek.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh. Nothing," Blaise replied, shrugging. Hermione shifted and their hands were almost touching.

"Oh please. You come into the Great Hall late, with a bleeding cheek. Its pretty obviously something happened," Hermione told him, matter of factly. Blaise thought it was really cute.

"Just got into a fight," Blaise muttered.

"With who? Why?"

"No one," Then seeing the look on Hermione's face, sighed and told her what happened, "Just some 7th year Slytherins. They were hexing a Hufflepuff kid so I told them to stop and they hexed me instead. But I'm okay, they're the ones in the Hospital Wing," He added.

Hermione smiled and looked down. As she did a strand of hair fell into her eyes. She glanced back up, and it was still there so Blaise raised a hand, and gently put the silky hair behind her ear. He lowered his hand so it was cupping her chin and leaned forward when,

"I'm sorry. I can't," Hermione whispered, pulling back and getting to her feet. With one last longing look at Blaise, she was gone.

* * *

**_What did you think?_**

**_I'd love reviews. Praise, critism, anything. Please give me some ideas about what you want to happen in later chapters._**

**_Review and I'll update quickly._**

**_x_**


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the 'near kiss' Hermione seemed to run into Blaise everywhere. Quite literally.

Hermione was rushing to Arithmacy and scribbling on a piece of parchment, when she ran straight into someone. She dropped all her books and sank to her knees to pick them up.

"Sorry," Said the person she ran into. He was also on his knees, helping her pick up her books.

"Never mind," Hermione said. She didn't know who this mysterious boy was, and quite frankly, she didn't care!

Hermione had all her books back in her bag when she noticed a quill. She reached out to grab it and the boy did too. Her hand landed on top of his. Hermione glanced up, brown eyes meeting blue.

She pulled her hand back, as if she'd been burned. "Gotta go,"

And with that, Hermione left the corridor, leaving her quill in the hand of Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Blaise was walking along the corridors by himself, minding his own business, when a certain teary Hermione burst out of a classroom. Blaise thought he could hear birds from inside the classroom, but he wasn't sure.

What he was sure of was that he didn't like seeing Hermione cry. They both froze when they saw each other. Blaise's arm itched to brush away her tears, but he restrained himself.

Hermione stumbled forward a few steps and Blaise opened his mouth to say something when Ron Weasley and Harry Potter walked through the door, with a little yellow bird following them. They also froze. Then with a dirty look at Hermione, Ron walked down the corridor, yellow bird and all.

"You right, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, fine. Lets just go," Hermione answered. She shot Blaise a look and they followed Ron down the corridor, leaving Blaise to his thoughts.

_What kind of a look was that? What did it mean?_

Then, Blaise took a deep breath, turned and walked back to the common room, muttering, "Girls,"

* * *

Hermione was late for class yet again. She had no idea why she was so late all of a sudden. She was Hermione Granger and she was _never_ late, so why was she? A little voice at the back of her head told her that she knew why.

_He's just a boy! And I don't even like him! So why can't I stop thinking about - _

SMASH!

Hermione ran straight into the arms of Blaise, of course. He looked into her eyes with a half smile splaying on his full lips.

"We really need to stop running into each other," Blaise whispered in Hermione's ear, brushing some hair out of her face.

Hermione nodded and tears ran down her face.

_Oh crap. I've never known what to do with crying girls._

Blaise put Hermione back onto her feet, laced her fingers with his and pulled her down to the lake. Blaise sat down first and then Hermione. She sat so close to him that their knees were touching. Tears were still sliding down her cheeks.

"Whats the matter?" Blaise asked gently, gazing straight into her eyes. He was so close, Hermione could feel his breath on her cheek.

"I'm just so confused," Hermione answered, in a weak voice.

"About what?" Blaise reached out and slowly brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"About that," Hermione said. She caught his hand with her own and laced her fingers with his, once more.

"What about it?"

"I like you, but you're off limits. You're a Slytherin.." She said, playing with his fingers.

"I like you too," Blaise whispered.

"But I'm in Gryffindor. What would your friends say?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care what they say. I'm nothing like them," Blaise told her. "Just do what you think is right,"

So Hermione did. She leaned in and their lips met. Just as Blaise was about to deepen their kiss, he felt a blinding pain on the side of his face. He pulled back and jumped to his feet.

"Get your hands off her!" Shouted a voice.

Ron Weasley stood above them with a murderous look on his face. His hand moved towards his pocket, but Blaise was too quick for him.

Ron was thrown into the air, an invisible rope holding his ankle. With one last glance at Hermione, Blaise left. Just as he was about to re-enter the castle, Hermione saw him flick his wand and Ron fell crashing to the ground.

"What were you thinking!? What the _hell_ were you thinking!?" Ron yelled at Hermione. She flinched at his rough voice.

"What was _I_ thinking!? What were_ you_ thinking!?"

"I wasn't the one kissing a Slytherin,"

"Leave me alone," Hermione hissed at him, walking back to the castle as well.

"Don't walk away from me!" Ron yelled. Bad move. Hermione flicked her wand and Ron was in the air once again.

* * *

That night Hermione skipped dinner. She avoided Ron and Harry who had absolutely no idea as to what was going on.

She was lying stomach down on her bed, her face in her pillow. She decided to get into bed, so she pulled back her covers.

There, underneath her blankets, lay a note with a beautiful white rose beside it. Hermione smelt the rose, then read the note, with fresh tears sliding down her face.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry but by Weasley's reaction to us this afternoon, I'm not sure if we should continue whatever it is we're doing. I would love to be with you, but I don't want you to lose your friends over me. Please write back quickly, so I know what you think._

_Love,_

_Blaise._

_PS. The rose is nearly as beautiful as you._

_PPS. You should go down to the kitchens to get some food. I know you skipped dinner._

The note made Hermione sad at first but then she felt angry. Not at Blaise, but at Ron. She thought it was incredibly sweet of him to think of her over him, and the rose was gorgeous. But Ron. It was all his fault!

Hermione stormed down to the common room. She spotted Harry playing chess with Neville, no sign of Ron.

"Harry, wheres Ron?"

"In the dorm. Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked. She looked a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was messy.

"Fine," Hermione said, walking up to the boys dorm. Harry got up and followed cautiously.

When Hermione reached the dorm, Ron was the only person in it. He was laying on his bed. He jumped up when he saw who had entered.

"You idiot!" Hermione yelled at him. She slapped him across the cheek and ran out of the dorm. Harry gave Ron a questioning look, before taking off after Hermione.

Hermione ran straight past Blaise. He was leaning against a tree trunk, in the shadows. He was about to go after her when Potter called her name. She stopped and turned around, looking helpless.

"Mione, what happened?"

"Ron ruined everything!" Hermione said, but not loud enough for Blaise to hear.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the lake. Blaise followed, watching curiously. When they sat down, Harry put his arm around Hermione.

"What happened?" Harry repeated, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Jealously soared through Blaise's veins.

Hermione told Harry everything. After a few minutes of silence, Harry decided that Hermione's happiness was more important than the person who made her happy (a Slytherin.)

"Don't worry about Ron. I'll talk to him. If you really like Zabini then tell him," Harry said quietly.

Smiling, Hermione hugged Harry.

Blaise felt stupid. _She never even liked me. She liked him all along. _

Shaking his head, he turned on his heel, and walked away.

* * *

So is Blaise walking away for good, or is he coming back?

Keep reading to find out!

hehehe.

Remember to review!

Flowersarepretty89 my only reviewer. I pretty much love you right now! )

xxx

****


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaise!"

Blaise turned to see Hermione walking over to him, amist a swarm of students. Blaise really didn't want to talk to her so he pretended he hadn't heard her.

As he swiftly walked away, he turned back to see Hermione standing in the sea of students, looking quite alone, quite vulnerable.

* * *

Dear Journal,

She said my name today. And I had to ignore her, and pretend I hadn't heard. When I'd looked back at her, she was all alone. She looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders (and the whole damn solar system too) and the sight of her looking like that made me want to hold her in my arms and never let go. It made me want to hold her in my arms and shield her from the awful things happening in the world.

But I knew I couldn't. I just couldn't. Anyway, she had Potter for that.

Potter, the perfect prat. Why should he be allowed to have her when all I can do is look at her? Why should he be allowed to hold her, to touch her when the most I can do is ask her for a bloody quill?

I mean, who does he think he is? Sure, hes the _Chosen One_ and all that other crap, but other than that, what has he got going for him?

And I don't know why I still like her. I mean she used me after all. She never liked me, she was just leading me on. Probaby trying to make Potter jealous.

And why did I have to write that damn note? She was probably up in her room laughing at me when she read it. God, I feel so stupid!

Well I've got to go to dinner. Not that I'm hungry.

Yours,

Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. On her left was Ron who was stuffing his face with food (hey, what else is knew?) and on her right, was Harry. He was watching Hermione search the Slytherin table, with a small half smile on his face. 

"Where _is_ he?!" Hermione muttered, frustration oozing through her voice.

"There," Harry pointing to the Entrance Hall.

Blaise was leaning against the door way watching the school eat. His face showed absolutely no emotion, it was as if he wore a mask. He stood there for perhaps 5 minutes before Hermione decided to go and talk to him.

She stood and was about to walk over to him, when his startling turquoise eyes landed on her and his stare held her where she was. It wasn't as if his look showed anger, annoyance, rage or even any emotion at all. But those eyes froze her. Hermione couldn't have moved even if she wanted to.

Blaise's eyes studied her face for so long it was as if he was trying to attach her looks to his memory forever. Those gorgeous eyes slowly moved from her face, to her body. He showed no effort to even hide what he was looking at. He just let his eyes rake over her figure, taking in everything.

And she just stood there, watching him. It wasn't even as if he was being sleazy or anything. it was magic.

His eyes seeked reassurance and she could give it to him. He needed something real, and there she was, genuine as ever.

All the noise, all the people, everything faded until Blaise and Hermione were the only two people left on earth. The only things that mattered at that moment were each other. Nothing else even came close to that urgency. They _needed_ each other.

Suddenly, Blaise made an awkward sort of movement with his left arm, and the spell broke.

Hermione came crashing back down to earth. The noise, the people, the _world, _everything returned.

Her knees buckled and she sank back into her seat, letting her eyes follow Blaise as he made his way to his seat, next to Malfoy.

"What the hell was that?" Malfoy asked Blaise before he even got the chance to greet him.

"Nothing,"

"Oh please. You were totally checking the mudblood out!"

"Don't call her that!" Blaise said, quite calmly, but his blood was bubbling with anger.

"Thats what she is," Malfoy said nastily.

"She is not!"

"She's a dirty little mudblood and you've fallen for her,"

"Shut up," Blaise said this in a dangerously quiet voice. His fists were clenched.

"It's true, Blaise. She's a mudblood and she's about to destroy your reputation and your purity," Malfoy said.

"I said SHUT UP! Don't call her that!" Blaise yelled. All heads in the Great Hall turned to the two Slytherins, and everyone saw the gorgeous Blaise Zabini pull his fist back and sink it straight into the pale face of the infamous Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I called out to Blaise and he completely ignored me! He left me hanging, all alone, when I had reached out to him and it hurt.

It really hurt.

I was seriously beginning to doubt that he had ever tolerated me, let alone liked me.

But then I saw him again in the Great Hall. I had been watching for him all through dinner when Harry spotted him. He was leaning against the wall, looking very laid back. He would have looked like the calmest person in the world if his face hadn't looked so forced. He was hiding his feelings from the world and I knew it. I just didn't know what the feelings were.

And I was just about to go over to him when he looked at me with those gorgeous eyes of his and I couldn't move. His eyes raked over my body, taking in every inch of me! No one had ever looked at me the way he did.

It was as if he needed something and I was the only person who could give him.

It was like magic.

And then he broke the spell and went over to Malfoy. I watched them talk for a while and I noticed Blaise's face close off completely and I could tell he was angry. He's one of those people who close down their expressions when they're mad. I'm the opposite. I show my emotions. Always have, always will.

And then Blaise yelled, "Shut up! Don't call her that!" and I knew they were talking about me. I knew that Malfoy had called me a mudblood. And then Blaise punched him.

I don't know whats wrong with me. I just feel so empty and helpless all the time. The only time I feel safe, and happy and content is when I'm with Blaise.

I _need_ him. I really do.

Always,

Hermione Granger.

* * *

_It's not very long but hey! _

_Lol you all know what to do._

_Press the little button and review review review!_

_Review your hearts out. Lol thanks._

_Special mention to Blue-Eyed Chica for being absolutely crazy._

_Oh and why did Blaise make an awkward movement with his LEFT ARM?_

_Keep reading to find out! Lol _


End file.
